List of programs broadcast by WMBC-TV
List of programs broadcast by WMBC-TV Kids When is Was Launched WMBC-TV Kids Block And WMBC-TV Family Block On January 2, 2000 After New Year’s Day, And Rebrand To New York City January 1, 2014, In United States. Current programming Bakugan Battle Brawlers (January 1, 2014-Present) Bakugan: New Vestroia (March 3, 2014-Present) Beyblade: Metal Masters (January 1, 2013-Present) Ben 10 (March 7, 2007-March 23, 2012: January 1, 2014-Present) Ben 10: Alien Force (March 1, 2009-March 23, 2012: January 1, 2014-Present) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (February 6, 2011-Present) Ben 10: Omniverse (January 1, 2013-Present) Cyberchase (January 1, 2004-Present) Arthur (January 2, 2000-Present) What's New, Scooby-Doo? (February 14, 2004-July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014-Present) All Grown Up! (March 16, 2005-July 21, 2012; March 3, 2014-Present) Sonic X (March 16, 2005-July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014-Present) Teen Titans (March 16, 2005-Present) The Electric Company (2009) (January 1, 2010-July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014-Present) Yu-Gi-Oh! (March 16, 2005-July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014-Present) Yu-GI-Oh! Arc-V (April 1, 2017-Present) Odd Squad (May 1, 2017-Present) Pokémon (January 4, 2003-Present) Johnny Test (January 1, 2010-Present) Lizzie McGuire (January 4, 2003-February 13, 2009; January 1, 2011-July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014-Present) My Life as a Teenage Robot (March 16, 2005-July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014-Present) Yo-Kai Watch (May 1, 2017-Present) Tom And Jerry Tales (April 5, 2007-Present) Rugrats (January 2, 2000-July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014-Present) Hey Anrold! (January 2, 2000-April 30, 2009; January 1, 2011-July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014-Present) Baby Looney Tunes (March 16, 2005-July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014-Present) Rocket Power (September 3, 2001-Feburary 13, 2009; January 1, 2011-July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014-Present) Wizards of Waverly Place (March 1, 2009-July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014-Present) The Looney Tunes Show (January 27, 2012-Present) Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman (February 6, 2008-July 21, 2012; March 3, 2014-Present) That's So Raven (March 16, 2005-July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014-Present) Kenan & Kel (January 2, 2000-September 8, 2008; July 2, 2017-Present) Icarly (March 1, 2009-September 26, 2015; January 7, 2017-Present) Zoey 101 (January 21, 2006-July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014-Present) Drake & Josh (March 16, 2005-July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014-Present) 100 things to Do Before High School (July 2, 2017-Present) The Powerpuff Girls (2016) (November 13, 2016-Present) Victorious (February 6, 2011-September 26, 2015; January 7, 2017-Present) Danny Phantom (March 16, 2005-July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014-Present) American Dragon: Jake Long (January 21, 2006-July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014-Present) Lilo & Stitch: The Seires (March 16, 2005-July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014-Present) Big Time Rush (February 6, 2011-September 26, 2015; January 7, 2017-Present) As Told by Ginger (January 4, 2003-February 13, 2009; January 1, 2011-July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014-Present) The Wild Thornberrys (January 2, 2000-April 9, 2009; January 1, 2011-July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014-Present) Ducktales (2017) (October 1, 2017-Present) Sam & Cat (January 1, 2014-Present) Alvin and the Chipmunks (2015) (April 21, 2017-Present) Game Shakers (April 20, 2017-Present) Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, & Dawn (April 20, 2017-Present) Ned's Declassified School Survial Gudie (March 16, 2005-July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014-Present) Kim Possible (January 1, 2004-March 30, 2012; January 1, 2014-Present) The Suite Life Of Zack & Cody (January 21, 2006-July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014-Present) WMBC-TV Family Sabrina the Teenage Witch (January 4, 2003-July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014-Present) Boy Meets World (January 2, 2000-July 21, 2012: January 1, 2014-Present) Friends (January 2, 2000-Present) America’s Funniest Home Video With Tom Bergeron (January 1, 2014-Present) Family Matters (January 2, 2000-November 2, 2016; September 1, 2017-Present) Sister, Sister (January 2, 2000-July 21, 2012; September 1, 2017-Present) Former Programming Doug (January 1, 2000-February 13, 2009: January 1, 2011-July 21, 2012: January 1, 2014-September 30, 2016; July 2, 2017-September 29, 2017) Catdog (January 2, 2000-February 13, 2009: January 1, 2011-July 21, 2012: January 1, 2014-September 29, 2017) Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat (January 4, 2003-July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014-April 28, 2017) Hey Arnold (January 2, 2000-April 30, 2009; January 1, 2011-July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014-November 18, 2017) Sonic Underground (September 3, 2001-February 13, 2009; January 1, 2011-July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014-October 24, 2016) George Shrinks (March 16, 2005-May 30, 2009; January 1, 2011-March 23, 2012; January 1, 2014-June 23, 2015) Animaniacs (January 2, 2000-February 13, 2009: January 1, 2011-March 27, 2017) Pinky And The Brain (January 2, 2000-February 13, 2009; January 1, 2011-July 21, 2012) Tiny Toon Adventures (January 2, 2000-February 13, 2009; January 1, 2011-November 8, 2016) Martha Speaks (March 1, 2009-June 21, 2017) Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (September 1, 2003-February 13, 2009) Archie’s Weird Mysteries (September 3, 2001-February 13, 2009; January 1, 2011-February 17, 2012) Sabrina: The Animated Series (March 7, 2001-February 13, 2009; January 1, 2011-March 23, 2012) Dennis the Menace (January 2, 2000-February 13, 2009: January 1, 2011-April 28, 2017) Liberty’s Kids (September 1, 2003-February 13, 2009; January 1, 2011-July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014-May 31, 2017) The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog (January 1, 2011-July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014-May 31, 2017) Corduroy (September 1, 2003-February 13, 2009) The Large Family (March 1, 2009-July 21, 2012; January 19, 2015-August 28, 2016) The Replacements (February 6, 2008-July 21, 2012) Action League Now! (January 4, 2003-February 13, 2009) Even Stevens (September 3, 2001-February 13, 2009; January 1, 2011-March 23, 2012) A.N.T Farm (January 27, 2012-March 28, 2017) Clifford the Big Red Dog (September 3, 2001-July 21, 2012) Clifford’s Puppy Days (September 16, 2004-February 13, 2009) Little Bear (January 2, 2000-February 13, 2009; January 1, 2011-July 21, 2012) Grossology (February 6, 2008-July 21, 2012) All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (January 2, 2000-January 30, 2009) Barney & Friends (January 2, 2000-July 21, 2012) The Angry Beavers (January 2, 2000-April 20, 2009) Oswald (March 1, 2003-January 30, 2009) ChalkZone (January 17, 2004-July 21, 2012) The Ren & Stimpy Show (January 2, 2000-April 20, 2009) KaBlam! (January 2, 2000-January 30, 2009) Oh Yeah! Cartoons (January 2, 2000-September 23, 2005; February 6, 2008-February 6, 2009) Heathcliff (January 2, 2000-February 6, 2009) Popeye And Son (January 2, 2000-August 23, 2003) Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (January 2, 2000-October 31, 2009) Pelswick (September 3, 2001-February 6, 2009) Invader Zim (January 4, 2003-July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014-June 18, 2017) Martin Mystery (March 16, 2005-February 13, 2009; January 1, 2011-July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014-January 21, 2017) Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (Janaury 4, 2003-February 6, 2009; February 6, 2011-March 23, 2012) Babar (January 2, 2000-February 6, 2009) Rocko’s Modern Life (January 2, 2000-January 30, 2009) Peep and the Big Wide World (January 21, 2006-September 26, 2015) Inspector Gadget (January 2, 2000-April 20, 2009) Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog (January 2, 2000-February 6, 2009) Wishbone (January 2, 2000-February 6, 2009) Family Saved By The Bell (January 2, 2000-February 13, 2009; January 1, 2011-November 2, 2016) The Brady Bunch (January 2, 2000-February 13, 2009; January 1, 2011-July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014-March 27, 2017) 7th Heaven (January 2, 2000-April 10, 2012) The Bugaloos (January 2, 2000-May 7, 2004: January 1, 2008-February 10, 2009) All in the Family (January 2, 2000-September 8, 2008) Growing Pains (January 2, 2000-July 19, 2010) The Andy Griffith Show (January 2, 2000-February 1, 2009) Bewitched (January 2, 2000-September 9, 2011) The Nanny (January 2, 2000-September 23, 2011) A Different World (January 2, 2000-July 1, 2009)